


Good Girl

by Stitchdoll98



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor (2011), Reader-Insert, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchdoll98/pseuds/Stitchdoll98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that when good girls are good they are very good, but when they are bad they are even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

Thor had messed with the wrong girl for the last time. Everyone knows that when good girls are good, they are very good but when they are bad, they are even better.  Unfortunately for him, Thor didn't know this and boy oh boy was he about to find out. The prince had decided to replace all of your clothes with dresses, your weapons with flowers, your room had been painted red and silver.   
  
You were angry beyond belief considering Thor was the last person you ever wanted to date. Loki chuckled as he watched you pace back and forth 'My clothes suit you ______'. He was referring to the fact that you had borrowed leather trousers from him and one of his undershirts. You had tied a black ribbon around the waist of the top to stop it looking so baggy. Fortunately Thor forgot to change your shoes so you were in your boots as always.  
  
Shooting the younger prince a death glare you ceased your pacing and layed on his floor looking at the ceiling. ' I'm so angry right now i can't even think of something to do back to hi--' then it struck you, that night was the Asgard Ball at the Palace and Thor would be the center of attention as usual. Perfect.   
  
Loki, slightly amused by the evil grin gracing your perfect face stood up and opened the door for you ' Should i ask what you are going to do?'  
  
Standing up you walked out 'NOPE!'  
  
'Thought so' he chuckled closing the door behind you. For the longest time you have had a secret relationship with the youngest prince, it started off as a close friendship that developed into love as you both matured. You both decided not to tell anyone in case they made a big deal about it and frankly, nobody has time for that drama.  
  
Loki proceeded to lay on his bed looking at the ceiling trying to think of all the things you were capable of, but when he began thinking, he scared himself slightly.  
  
~That night at the party~  
  
You walked into the ball, a picture of pure innocence, your hair tied up and your black and green dress flowing behind you , you walked beside Loki. 'When i disappear, make sure you have a good view of your brother'  
  
Loki quirked a brow at you but simply nodded as you began small talking with the guests.   
  
Twenty minutes later you had everyone where you wanted them, in a circle around Thor who was enjoying the attention as per usual, so you disappeared out the party and Loki made sure he had a perfect view of Thor.  
  
A high pitched scream erupted from Thor as his clothes magically disapeared, he used his hands to cover his area when a load of purple goo appeared from the air and covered the prince.   
  
Some of the onlookers erupted in laughter, some looked at Loki with accusing sighs to which Loki held his hands up 'i swear its not me'  
  
Finally, glitter, feathers and foul smelling black goo covered the prince and his clothes reappeared. Everyone laughed as the goo disappeared with the glitter to reveal that Thor had now got make up on and his hair was braided.  
  
Thor boomed 'WHO IS BEHIND THIS POINTLESS JEST?!?!' clenching his fists he looks at his brother until you appear at the top of the stairs smirking.  
  
You swirl your fingers changing your clothes back into the normal ones and smirked as you walked down the stairs. 'What? Oh c'mon Thor, i am the farthest thing from a good girl~'  
  
Thor stormed out of the party, no doubt to destroy something or other. Loki met you at the bottom of the stairs grinning and offering his hand which you accepted.  
  
'I must say i am impressed with you ________'  he chuckled recalling the events that just happened.  
  
You smiled in response 'Oh honey, you of all people should know that im trouble~' you gave him a seductive smirk and he lightly pinches your hips. Swirls of green and black cloud your vision then you find yourself in Loki's room for the second time that day.  
  
Loki had removed his shirt at one point and lays on the bed smirking 'Show me'. You put your hands on your hips and beckoned him to come to you with one finger.  
  
Lets just say , that night was vocal.


End file.
